


Об опасности употребления непроверенных препаратов, или В здоровом теле – здоровый мозг

by meg_aka_moula, WTF_MOSK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>см. название</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об опасности употребления непроверенных препаратов, или В здоровом теле – здоровый мозг

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** употребление наркотиков, фантастические допущения, ООС всех подряд, АУ после первого сезона (особенно в отношении дат выхода некоторых фильмов), вольности в описании отопительной системы лондонских квартир и т.п.

Прекрасным солнечным утром (как обычно и начинаются такие истории – по принципу «ничего не предвещало») Джон Уотсон, насвистывая, возвращался с ночной смены домой на Бейкер-стрит в превосходном настроении. Причин для такого настроения было несколько: во-первых, на дворе стояло лето; во-вторых, он таки выбил на работе давно обещанный отпуск; и, в-третьих – что было важнее всего – Шерлок наконец-то перестал хандрить. Майкрофт, благослови бог его длинный нос, подкинул брату какое-то хитровымудренное дело о странной серии самоубийств, прокатившейся по Лондону, и Шерлок тут же умчался в ночь, сияя как начищенный шиллинг.  
Странность упомянутого дела заключалась даже не в том, что все эти самоубийцы покончили с собой примерно одинаково – спрыгнув с крыши, из окна или с моста (в общем, сверзившись с изрядной высоты), а в том, как они при этом были одеты. Почти у каждого из них имелся плащ или его подобие (в ход обычно шли простыни, занавески или скатерти), иногда белье поверх штанов и непременно маска.  
Был, правда, среди них и один нормально одетый гражданин, но даже последней полицейской собаке было ясно, что он затесался в эту пеструю компанию случайно: этот сделал все чин чинарем, оставив записку, где обвинял во всем злодейку-бывшую, и просил развеять свой прах над ее палисадником.  
В общем, дело обещало быть интересным, и Джон уже предвкушал, как славно он проведет ближайшие дни. Сначала хорошенько выспится, потом, конечно, поможет с расследованием, а потом, чем черт не шутит, может, и вытащит Шерлока за город. Немного свежего воздуха им бы не повредило.  
Увы, его мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Первым, кого Джон увидел, поднявшись в гостиную, был Шерлок собственной персоной. Он восседал на диване, держа в руках скрипку, и вид имел самый что ни на есть мрачный.  
– Шерлок, а как же твое дело? – растеряно поинтересовался Джон, от расстройства забыв даже поздороваться. Надежда выспаться только что накрылась медным тазом.  
Шерлок состроил такую презрительную гримасу, что сразу стало ясно – дело не стоило и выеденного яйца (или, в переводе на холмсовскую систему измерения, и одного никотинового пластыря).  
– Все так плохо? – сочувственно произнес Джон.  
– Скукотища! – Шерлок с досадой тряхнул головой. – Я-то думал, это будет что-то вроде той замечательной истории с таксистом, а оказалось, все дело в банальной наркоте.  
– Да, не повезло, – согласился Джон. – Чаю хочешь?  
– Не хочу, – буркнул Шерлок.  
Джон коротко кивнул и пошел на кухню готовить чай.  
– Тебе с чем, с молоком или с лимоном? – крикнул он немного погодя.  
– Ни с чем, – последовал скорбный ответ. – С лимоном.  
Джон усмехнулся и понес кружки в гостиную. 

Как он и ожидал, заснуть оказалось непросто. Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Шерлок, как обычно, решил выместить свою досаду на ни в чем не повинном инструменте и заодно на несчастном Джоне Уотсоне, чья вина заключалась лишь в том, что он был давно и безнадежно влюблен в своего несносного соседа, и по этой причине прощал тому любые выходки.  
Но тут даже его, казалось бы, бездонная чаша терпения переполнилась. И немудрено – всю неделю слушать импровизации на тему «Дьявольских трелей» и не гореть после этого жаждой убийства – тут надо быть святым или, на худой конец, глухим. Ни тем, ни другим Джон, как известно, не был, поэтому он вынул голову из-под подушки, а из ушей – беруши и пошел обратно в гостиную выяснять отношения.  
Как он и предполагал, просьба заняться чем-нибудь другим, по возможности менее ушераздирающим, вызвала у Шерлока ожидаемую ответную реакцию. Джон был обвинен в ограниченности и тугодумии, с головы до ног облит презрением, удостоен высочайшего фырканья и, в довершении всего, – тут он ушам своим не поверил – назван эгоистом, которому нет дела ни до кого, кроме собственной любимой персоны.  
Это стало последней каплей. Джон аккуратно провел захват, вынул из ослабевших пальцев инструмент и молча отправился наверх, держа скрипку на вытянутой руке, как гадюку.  
Он знал, что Шерлок, если захочет, откроет любой замок, поэтому, не мудрствуя лукаво, придвинул к двери шкаф. Потом засунул скрипку подальше на полку и улегся спать, надеясь, что в этот раз ему никто не помешает.

Его надежды оправдались – и даже чересчур. Когда он проснулся, за окном уже смеркалось. Он и не помнил, когда ему удавалось так долго проспать после ночной смены: кто-нибудь (чаще всего заскучавший Шерлок) обязательно его будил. Но не в этот раз.  
«Обиделся насмерть», – вынес Джон вердикт и вздохнул. Примирение обещало быть нелегким.  
Отодвинув шкаф, он взял скрипку и спустился вниз. Шерлока в гостиной не наблюдалось. Вместо него на диване лежал открытый скрипичный футляр, укоризненно глядя на Джона стальными глазами-пряжками. Джон виновато посопел и аккуратно положил в него скрипку. Потом закрыл футляр, сунул его подмышку и пошел сдаваться.  
Дверь в комнату Шерлока, как и ожидалось, была заперта. Джон негромко постучал. Ответа не последовало. Очевидно, хозяин отсутствовал. Джон еще раз вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы уходить, когда услышал, как в комнате скрипнули половицы.  
– Шерлок? – позвал Джон. Никто не отозвался. – Шерлок, я принес твое сокровище. – Он постучал по футляру. – Будешь забирать?  
В тишине щелкнул замок. Джон, расценив это как приглашение, толкнул дверь и шагнул вперед.  
В комнате царила темнота, разбавляемая лишь тусклым светом луны. Джон по инерции сделал еще один шаг и тут же споткнулся о груду какого-то хлама. Судя по звуку – железного.  
– Шерлок, ты не мог бы зажечь свет? – поморщился он. – Тут у тебя на полу что-то…  
В следующее мгновение из темноты на него налетел вихрь. Джон и тявкнуть не успел, как оказался сбит с ног, опрокинут на что-то, по ощущениям похожее на кучу металлолома, и припечатан сверху тяжелым телом, невыносимо горячим даже сквозь ткань пиджака.  
– Шерлок, ты что, заболел? – полузадушено прохрипел он. – Да ты весь горишь!  
– Попался, вор! – прорычал Шерлок ему в ухо.  
– Ты совсем обалдел? – возмутился Джон и завозился, пытаясь освободиться. – Ничего я не сделал с твоей драгоценной скрипкой, вот она… где-то там. – Он мотнул головой в ту сторону, куда, по его расчетам, улетел многострадальный футляр.  
– Какая скрипка? – возмутился Шерлок и снова припечатал его к полу. – Где Аркенстон?

В бытность свою студентом Джон как-то несколько недель подрабатывал санитаром в психиатрическом отделении; то, что происходило с ним сейчас, живо напомнило ему те славные деньки.  
– Шерлок, что с тобой? Ты головой ударился? Шерлок! – тщетно взывал Джон, пока его безусловно поехавший кукушечкой сосед приковывал его к батарее невесть откуда взявшейся в куче хлама цепью с амбарным замком.  
(Кроме вышеупомянутой цепи, в той же куче на полу обнаружились: жестяной позолоченный карниз с занавесками, выдранный «с мясом», набор серебряных ножей и вилок миссис Хадсон и три ее же любимых подсвечника (Джон мельком порадовался, что их домовладелица, спасаясь от жары, уехала к сестре и не видит этого безобразия), пара никелированных кастрюль, тостер, каминная решетка, старый радиоприемник, ноутбук, его же собственный мобильник, забытый накануне в гостиной, и еще несколько содержащих металлы предметов, которые можно найти в любой современной квартире).  
– Думал, я погиб? Думал, я не выслежу тебя в твоем логове, вор? – шипел Шерлок, кружа по комнате странной скользящей походкой, больше подходящей какой-то ползающей твари, чем существу прямоходящему (Джон, по крайней мере, тут же подумал о змеях и ящерицах). Сходство усугубилось, когда Шерлок, не сбавляя хода, непринужденно прополз пару метров по стене, даже и не подумав с нее упасть.  
Джон непроизвольно ахнул. Его безумный – а теперь еще и безумно пугающий – сосед мгновенно оказался рядом и уставился ему в лицо горящими глазами.  
– Ты что, линзы нацепил? – слабым голосом спросил Джон, глядя в черные вертикали зрачков и чувствуя, как его собственный рассудок, посвистывая, улетает куда-то вдаль. – Шерлок, ты что с собой сотворил?  
– Прекрати называть меня «Шерлок»! – возмущенно прорычал Шерлок. Его дыхание отчетливо пахло дымом. – Где ты его спрятал? Отвечай!  
– Да о чем ты вообще говоришь? – Джон уже чуть не плакал. – Я тебя не понимаю!  
– Врёшшь… – Его съехавший крышей друг хищно оскалился и начал медленно наклонятся куда-то к Джоновой шее с явным намерением оттяпать от нее кусочек. Джон мгновенно облился холодным потом, но не успел шевельнуть и пальцем, как Шерлок уже отстранился. Раздувая ноздри, он повел носом в воздухе и расплылся в жуткой зубастой улыбке. – Я чувствую, откуда ты пришшел, – прошипел он. – Он в твоей норе, так ведь?  
Минуту спустя Джон сидел на полу, хватая ртом воздух и слушая звуки погрома, доносящиеся из его комнаты. Он представления не имел, какого черта тут творится, а главное – что ему со всем этим делать. К счастью, он знал, к кому можно обратиться в подобной ситуации и, пока его уши чутко прислушивались к происходящему за стеной, пальцы судорожно бегали по кнопкам выуженного из кучи на полу телефона. 

– Шерлок сошел с ума! – выпалил он шепотом вместо приветствия, как только ему – слава богу! – ответили. – Приковал меня к батарее, нацепил эти кошмарные линзы и требует отдать ему какой-то Аркенстон!  
– Джон, дышите, – посоветовали ему из трубки.  
Джон честно подышал.  
– Теперь давайте по порядку.  
И Джон рассказал все по порядку. Про то, как отобрал у Шерлока скрипку, и тот, разобидевшись, сотворил с собой со скуки что-то абсолютно несусветное; про цепь и кучу хлама на полу; про жар и странные глаза и, наконец, про самое ужасное:  
– Он по стенам ползает, как ящерица какая-то! – настороженно озираясь, шептал Джон. – Майкрофт, что с ним такое? Вы не в курсе?  
На том конце провода явственно выругались. Похоже, Майкрофт был очень даже «в курсе» и этот курс совершенно ему не нравился.  
– Это дело, которое вы ему подкинули… тот самый наркотик, да? – осенило Джона.  
– Если его можно так назвать, – не стал отрицать Майкрофт. – Секретная разработка, случайно попавшая не в те руки. Эти недоумки даже не поняли, что украли. Продавали, как обычный ЛСД.  
– Так те самоубийцы?..  
– ... просто кучка невезучих наркоманов, – усталым голосом объяснил ему Майкрофт. Похоже, вся эта история стоила ему немалого количества потраченных нервов. – Которые вместо обычного эффекта получили нечто для себя неожиданное.  
– Что конкретно? – напряженно спросил Джон, мысленно надавав всем пинков (себе – за то, что оставил Шерлока скучать, отобрав инструмент; его умнику-братцу – за то, что не нашел ничего лучше, чем отправить за наркотическим веществом бывшего наркомана; и самому Шерлоку – за то, что ведет себя как капризный ребенок и тащит в рот всякую гадость. Ему, Джону, назло – в этом он был стопроцентно уверен).  
– Что именно эта штука делает с мозгом, не понимают до конца даже ее создатели, – продолжал между тем Холмс-старший. – Принявший дозу воображает себя кем-то другим: человеком, или животным, или героем из книги… даже растением – в зависимости от того, чего им больше всего в жизни не хватает. К примеру, те самоубийцы были все, как на подбор, жаждущими славы неудачниками. Супергерои из них вышли соответствующие, – несколько цинично закончил он.  
– То есть речь идет об обычных галлюцинациях? – с облегчением уточнил Джон. С подобными больными он в своей практике сталкивался и знал, как их лечить.  
– Боюсь, тут все немного сложнее. Обычные галлюцинации никак не влияют на физическое состояние подопыт… пациентов, – поправился Майкрофт. – То, что происходит сейчас с Шерлоком, больше похоже на появление стигматов у истово верующих. Или… помните тот опыт, когда человеку показывали раскаленный прут, а к ноге прикладывали холодный? Что с ним тогда происходило?  
– На ноге появлялся ожог, – медленно проговорил Джон. – Вы имеете в виду…  
– Мозг управляет телом, – подтвердил его опасения Майкрофт. – И чем сложнее он устроен, тем сложнее могут быть физические изменения. Ввести препарат обычному человеку – это как подарить дикарю компьютер. Много он сможет с ним сделать, даже если включить догадается? А теперь представьте, что может с ним сделать гений, вроде Шерлока.  
Джон представил и содрогнулся.  
– Вы хотите сказать, что он превращается…  
– В дракона, судя по всему, – вздохнул Майкрофт и сокровенно поинтересовался: – Вы в детстве «Хоббита» читали?

«Хоббита» Джон читал, но именно что в детстве, и теперь почти ничего из него не помнил. Помнил только, что там были какие-то гномы, которые, вроде, куда-то там шли, и еще про Кольцо Всевластия. Остальные подробности были скрыты за блаженной завесой забвения, которую Майкрофту пришлось безжалостно отдернуть. Осознав, что его ждет, Джон схватился за голову.  
– Он же мне голову откусит, этот, как его… Смог! Или не Смог?  
– Смауг, – поправил его Майкрофт. – Не волнуйтесь, Джон, я уверен, что до этого не дойдет.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что он не убил вас сразу, – любезно просветили его. – Значит, ему что-то от вас нужно.  
– Вот спасибо, – буркнул Джон. – Какое облегчение! Он уже сказал, что ему нужно, только где же я возьму этот проклятый камень?  
– Тяните время, – посоветовал Майкрофт. – Подыграйте ему. Придумайте что-нибудь, что впишется в его реальность, его мозг с радостью за это ухватится. Препарат перестанет действовать через несколько часов, к утру так уж точно. Я бы сам приехал, но мне до вас добираться как минимум сутки. Сумеете продержаться, Джон?  
– Не уверен, – честно ответил тот. – Можно же что-то сделать… я не знаю… скорую вызвать?  
– Не советую, – мгновенно отозвался Майкрофт. – Они просто вколют ему галоперидол, а они с препаратом абсолютно не совместимы. Последствия для психики могут быть самыми катастрофическими.  
– А вдруг он пожар устроит? Или захочет полетать, как те самоубийцы… – Тут Джон осекся, вспомнив про «физические изменения». – Он же не сможет?.. – с нервным смешком уточнил он, понимая, насколько абсурдно это звучит.  
Тишина была ему ответом. Очень… красноречивым.  
Джон медленно опустился на пол и крепко-крепко ухватился свободной рукой за батарею – такую твердую и надежную в окружающем его безумии.  
– Майкрофт, – жалобно произнес он. – Вы же не хотите сказать…  
– Я не знаю, – со вздохом признался Холмс-старший. – Это же Шерлок. От него всего можно ожидать. Просто для собственного спокойствия… я бы не стал исключать такую возможность.  
Тут Джон немного отвлекся, всерьез задумавшись, не слишком ли поздно будет отгрызть себе ногу и, выпрыгнув в окно, ускакать на оставшейся. Правда, для этого сначала следовало отпустить батарею, а он вовсе не был уверен, что у него получится.  
– Джон, послушайте меня, – мягко сказал Майкрофт. – Вы не останетесь без прикрытия, я об этом позабочусь. Через полчаса максимум оперативники будут на позициях. Если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, постучите три раза в пол, это будет сигнал. Просто… не хотелось бы, вы же понимаете.  
Джон понимал. Лишняя огласка Майкрофту была нужна так же, как Шерлоку – сотрясение мозга, которое было ему практически гарантировано, если «ситуация выйдет из-под контроля». И это в лучшем случае – с методами своих бывших коллег Джон был знаком не понаслышке. В худшем же… Он представил себе худший – несчастный – случай и решил, что скорее умрет, чем позволит ему произойти.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь, как когда-то перед боем, и выпрямился, решительно отпустив батарею.  
– Я все понял, – отрывисто произнес он в трубку. – Мне пора. – Грохот за стеной прекратился.  
– Удачи, Джон, – от души пожелал ему Майкрофт. – И спасибо.  
Джон устало вздохнул и нажал на «отбой».

Отношение к происходящему, как к военной операции, помогало сохранять хладнокровие, но Джон все же не мог не вздрогнуть при виде того, во что превратился его друг за десять минут своего отсутствия.  
Кожа Шерлока приобрела красно-коричневый оттенок с явным рисунком чешуи. Челюсть немного выдвинулась вперед, открывая удлинившиеся клыки. Ногти на руках пожелтели и заострились, превратившись в когти. Желтые глаза горели в полумраке.  
И все это когтисто-клыкастое великолепие, одним прыжком перемахнув через всю комнату, сейчас нависало над Джоном, рыча от ярости.  
– Где он? Где Аркенстон? – ревел Шерлок, опаляя его лицо горячим дыханием. – Куда ты его спрятал? – Когтистые пальцы сжались на плечах Джона, прорывая тонкую ткань рубашки.  
– Да постой же ты, Шерлок… Смауг… ПОГОДИ! – вцепившись в чужие запястья, Джон судорожно пытался придумать, что же сказать. В голову, как нарочно, ничего не приходило.  
– У меня его нет! Я его… я его… отдал! – в отчаянии выпалил он, пытаясь выиграть время.  
– Ты отдал Сердце Горы? – прорычал Шерлок. – Кому?  
«Сердце!» – пронеслось в голове у Джона. Его глаза расширились.  
– Тебе! – в порыве безумного вдохновения выкрикнул он. – Я отдал его тебе! Он в тебе!  
Шерлок замер, будто наткнувшись на невидимую стену.  
– Что? – пораженно спросил он почти человеческим голосом.  
– Сердце, – поспешил развить свою мысль Джон. – Тебя же подстрелили, помнишь?  
Шерлок медленно кивнул.  
– Ты знал, что Аркенстон может спасти жизнь? – Джон понимал, что несет полную околесицу, но ничего лучшего он придумать не мог. – Именно поэтому он – величайшее сокровище мира, а вовсе не из-за своей драгоценности. Если кому-то нужно новое сердце… он может им стать! – Он поднял руку и положил ее Шерлоку на грудь, словно в подтверждение. Тот зачарованно проследил за ней взглядом. Джон сглотнул, молясь про себя всем богам, чтобы это сработало.  
Это сработало. Каким-то божественным чудом, не иначе, этот бред вписался в картину мира, нарисованную воспаленным мозгом его соседа. Сжимавшие плечи когтистые пальцы разжались, и Шерлок отступил на шаг, глядя на Джона растерянно и гневно.  
– Он во мне? – неверяще спросил он. – Ты отдал его мне? Чтобы спасти мне жизнь? – Он прижал ладони к груди, неосознанно копируя Джонов жест.  
Тот коротко кивнул, в душе ликуя.  
– Но почему? 

Джон радостно открыл рот… и снова его закрыл. Об этом он как-то не подумал.  
– Почему? – настойчиво повторил Шерлок, всматриваясь в его лицо с какой-то странной надеждой.  
– Я… эээ… Ты… эээ… Я тебя пожалел? – предположил Джон, сам понимая, насколько нелепо это звучит.  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
– Величайшее сокровище мира, – напомнил он. – Никто в здравом уме не расстанется с ним добровольно. Зачем ты сделал это, хоббит? Зачем спас меня?  
Джон заметался.  
– Эээ… ты последний дракон на планете, и я не хотел, чтобы ты исчез? – Жалкий аргумент, но лучшего у него просто не нашлось.  
– Чушь, – фыркнул Шерлок. – Я не последний, а ты – не настолько высокоморальный… вор. – Он вдруг усмехнулся краешком рта. Острый клык блеснул в лунном свете.  
Джон из всех сил напряг извилины, надеясь выдать еще одну безумно-гениальную идею, но тщетно. Очевидно, все ресурсы мозга ушли на первую.  
– Я… я… Я не знаю, – сдался он. – Честно. Я просто не мог этого допустить, и все. Не могу объяснить, почему.  
«А вот Шерлок на моем месте точно смог бы», – вздохнул он про себя и тут же понял, что надо делать.  
– А сам-то ты как думаешь? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джон, втайне радуясь своей изобретательности. Перевести стрелки по вопросу Шерлока на самого Шерлока – этот выход был достоин самого Шерлока!  
Однако радовался он рано. Что-то явно пошло не так. Вместо того чтобы выдать на-гора безупречную логичную причину, как это обычно происходило, Шерлок вдруг ухмыльнулся самым непристойным образом.  
– Хммм, – неторопливо протянул он. – Есть у меня одна идея… – Он красноречиво шевельнул бровями.  
Джон почувствовал, что краснеет. Дело принимало неожиданный оборот. От которого Шерлок-дракон по какой-то непонятной причине был в полном восторге.  
– Прекрати, – пробурчал Джон, отводя глаза. – Не знаю, о чем ты там думаешь, но это не… это.  
– Что «это» – не это? – В голосе Шерлока явственно послышалось веселье.  
– Что бы ты там не думал, – отрезал Джон и затряс ногой, звеня цепью. – Может, лучше отпустишь меня, наконец?  
– Как только скажешь, что ты подразумеваешь под «этим», – с готовностью согласился Шерлок.  
Джон схватился за голову.  
– Да боже ж мой! – простонал он. – Ну что за детский сад? Я не влюбился в тебя, ясно, ящерица ты бестолковая? Так что прекрати ухмыляться и отцепи меня уже!  
Прекращать Шерлок и не подумал. Продолжал неприлично ухмыляться, со значением глядя на Джона.  
– Да как ты себе это представляешь? – попытался воззвать к его рассудку тот. – Ты – дракон, а я – человек!  
– Хоббит, – поправил его Шерлок, наклоняясь. Хрустнуло сломанное звено, и цепь с шуршанием стекла на пол.  
Джон подавил изумленный возглас, решив не отвлекаться.  
– В данном случае это не важно, – отмахнулся он, потирая затекшую ногу. – Важно то, что люди не влюбляются в драконов, а драконы – в людей, это же нереально!  
– Кто тебе сказал такую глупость? – искренне удивился Шерлок. – Всегда влюблялись, а теперь вдруг перестали?  
– Как влюблялись? – поразился Джон.  
– Да примерно так же, как ты, – пожал плечами Шерлок. – С первого взгляда. Влюблялись, женились и детей рожали. И жили долго и счастливо.  
Джона настолько поразило заявление о возможности подобного межвидового скрещивания, что он даже забыл возмутиться по поводу личных инсинуаций.  
– Как рожали? – обалдело спросил он.  
– Обычным способом, насколько мне известно, – невозмутимо ответил Шерлок, хотя глаза его смеялись.  
– Но как это физически возможно? – жалобно поинтересовался Джон. Финальная фраза из анекдота про слона и мартышку просто рвалась из подсознания, добавляя в абсурдность происходящего веселые истерические нотки.  
– Взаимно влюбленный дракон обретает способность менять свой облик, – снисходительно, словно объясняя пятилетнему малышу азбучные истины, просветил его Шерлок. – И это – мечта любого из нас, нетрудно догадаться, почему. Вы, хоббиты, все такие темные, или это только мне так повезло?  
– Почему это тебе? – насторожился Джон. Что-то в интонации Шерлока ему не понравилось.  
И он оказался прав.  
– Ну как же, – рассудительно откликнулся тот. – У всех драконов пары, как пары – короли там, принцессы всякие, такие же драконы, наконец… а мне достался хоббит необразованный.  
– Что? – опешил Джон. – Какая пара? Ты что несешь, рептилия?  
– Уже нет, – с достоинством констатировал Шерлок. – Ты, наверное, невнимательно меня слушал. Посмотри. – Он поднял руку, растопырив пальцы.  
Джон разинул рот, и было от чего. Когти, только что рвавшие его рубашку, превратились в – пусть длинные и острые, но все же человеческие – ногти. Изменились не только руки – челюсть вернулась на место, скрывая клыки, кожа посветлела, утратив сходство с чешуей, а глаза приобрели прежний серо-зеленый оттенок. Зрачок, правда, оставался пока вертикальным, но было уже ясно, что это временно.  
– Но почему ты решил, что это из-за меня? – предпринял последнюю попытку Джон, нашаривая за спиной родную батарею.  
– А из-за кого же еще? – удивленно отозвался Шерлок. – Ты же сам мне это сказал.  
– ЧТО я сказал?!  
Шерлок пожал плечами и будничным тоном ответил:  
– Что мое сердце принадлежит тебе.

Джон вздрогнул. Ему пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы удержать лицо. Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что никто нарочно не пытался сделать ему больно, но легче от этого не становилось. Эти слова, произнесенные в его адрес этими губами – сколько раз он мечтал о чем-то подобном, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что скорее рак на горе свистнет, чем с ним такое случится.  
И вот рак свистел, заливаясь, но толку от этого было мало. Губы были те самые, как и слова, но произнес их не Шерлок. Словно судьба решила поиздеваться и, пообещав исполнить заветную мечту, подарила Джону вместо живой собаки плюшевую.  
– Не надо, – глухо сказал он, отводя глаза. – Ты… сам не знаешь, о чем говоришь.  
– Возможно, – не стал спорить Шер… Смауг, черт подери, не Шерлок, пора было уже это понять! – Даже наверняка. Я действительно ничего об этом не знаю. Я никогда никого не любил и понятия не имею, как это происходит у других. – Он помолчал, словно собираясь с мыслями, и негромко добавил: – Но я знаю, что происходит со мной, когда ты рядом.  
Пытка продолжалась. Джон отвернулся, сжав кулаки. По телу разливалась щемящая горечь, скручивая внутренности тугим узлом. Усилием воли он попытался загнать ее обратно в сердце, или откуда она там явилась, когда почувствовал легкое прикосновение к щеке. Теплая ладонь легла ему на лицо, поворачивая. Он заворожено обернулся.  
Шерлок смотрел на него с мягкой настойчивостью.  
– С тобой я меняюсь, – тихо произнес он. – Неужели ты этого не видишь? Ты делаешь меня человеком.  
Это стало последней каплей. Чтобы выдержать такое, нужно было быть железным, а Джон железным не был. Он ничего не смог с собой поделать – закрыл глаза и прижал чужую ладонь к щеке.  
Поцелуй вышел горьким – и не только потому, что дыхание Шерлока все еще пахло дымом; немного неловким, нежным и бесконечно искренним – просто идеальным первым поцелуем… точнее, он был бы таковым, не будь он одновременно и последним.  
Потому что допустить подобное снова было нельзя – это было бы нечестно по отношению к Шерлоку. Джон и так уже воспользовался его состоянием, позволив себе эту слабость. Нужно было это прекратить, пока дело не зашло слишком далеко.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. И чуть не застонал при виде застенчивой улыбки на знакомом лице – Шерлок окончательно стал человеком. И он ему улыбался.  
– Послушай… – начал было Джон, мучаясь оттого, что должен был стереть эту улыбку, но продолжить ему, к счастью, ему не пришлось. Шерлок вдруг покачнулся и ухватился за его предплечье.  
– Что-то со мной… голова кружится. – Он потер висок.  
Джон поспешил его поддержать. Судя по всему, препарат начинал выветриваться, и ощущения при этом, как при любом отходняке, были не из приятных – Шерлок болезненно морщился. Джон закинул его руку на плечо и помог ему добраться до кровати.  
– Наверное, последствия превращения, – смущенно пробормотал тот, пока Джон укутывал его одеялом.  
– Тебе надо поспать, – настойчиво сказал он. – К утру все пройдет.  
Устроив «пациента» поудобнее, он попытался было встать, но был остановлен недоумевающим взглядом.  
– Ты куда? – удивленно спросил Шерлок. – Разве ты не останешься со мной?  
Джон мысленно застонал, оказавшись перед дилеммой: то, что было честно по отношению к Шерлоку, было нечестно по отношению к Смаугу, и чьи интересы он должен был ставить выше, было непонятно. С одной стороны, его другом был Шерлок, с другой – тот сам был во всем виноват, нечего было потреблять всякую гадость. Поступить же так подло с бедным влюбленным драконом, бросив его после первого поцелуя, было бы верхом жестокости, думал Джон, устраиваясь на краешке кровати. Из чистого гуманизма, разумеется.  
– Только никаких поцелуев, – вздохнув, предупредил он. – По крайней мере, пока не выздоровеешь.  
Шерлок фыркнул, но спорить не стал. И на том спасибо – Джону и без поцелуев пришлось нелегко: с довольной улыбкой на лице, Шерлок затащил его к себе под одеяло и обвился вокруг, как большая кошка.  
– Спи! – велел ему (и не только) Джон и стиснул зубы, приготовившись терпеть.

Он продержался примерно час. Шерлок, утомленный невиданным для организма стрессом, заснул почти мгновенно, но Джона никуда не отпустил, продолжая прижимать его к себе, как любимую игрушку. Не реагировать на такое было сложно – определенные части тела взывали к своему хозяину на разные голоса, требуя немедленного внимания. В конце концов, Джон не выдержал и, чертыхнувшись, полез из-под обнимающей его руки с твердым намерением принять холодный душ.  
И опять его планам не суждено было сбыться – в тот же момент Шерлок подскочил на месте и вылетел из кровати, безумно оглядываясь по сторонам. Что-то не так было с его волосами, но что конкретно – Джон сказать затруднялся, был слишком встревожен.  
– Шерлок! Что с тобой? Где болит? – выпалил он, разом позабыв все свои проблемы.  
Тот резко повернулся в его сторону, глядя на него дикими глазами. Но не успел Джон испугаться, как в глазах этих мелькнуло узнавание, и Шерлок ощутимо расслабился.  
Но только на мгновение. Через мгновение он уже стоял у окна, прижавшись спиной к стене, и пристально вглядывался в ночь.  
– Два снайпера в соседнем здании. – Он поднял два пальца. – Второй этаж, на десять и на двенадцать.  
Джон удивленно покачал головой. Лично он, несмотря на весь свой опыт, оперативников не заметил, даже зная, что они там.  
– Все под контролем, – успокаивающе сказал он. – Это свои.  
– Прослушка? – прищурился Шерлок. – Камеры?  
– Насколько мне известно, нет.  
– Тогда не называй меня этими дурацкими подпольными кличками, – попросил Шерлок и плавным движением перетек от окна к кровати. – Меня зовут Хан.

«Твою мать, опять?!» – только и подумал Джон, с тоской глядя на далекую батарею. Не то чтобы она была ему сильно нужна, скорее так, по привычке – удивляться больше он уже не мог.  
В принципе, чего-то подобного следовало ожидать, он, как врач, мог бы и догадаться. Наркотики сразу не отпускают, это происходит постепенно и как бы волнообразно. Судя по всему, сейчас они переживали очередной прилив. Почему Шерлок сменил при этом ипостась, было пока не ясно, но Джон испытал облегчение (облегчение, а не сожаление, он на этом настаивал), попрощавшись с влюбленным драконом.  
Еще повезло, что здесь ему не требовалось консультаций: этого персонажа он знал и даже немного уважал, хотя и не признавал его методов. Главное, было определить, из какой тот реальности – старой или новой, и по возможности его не злить. Хотя, судя по реакции Шерлока, его мозг уже записал Джона в друзья, так что об этом можно было не беспокоиться.  
Беспокоиться, как выяснилось, следовало о другом. Это он осознал минуты через две, когда Шерлок оторвался от его губ, прерывая их второй – и совершенно крышесносный – поцелуй, чтобы прижать его к себе с так сильно, что захрустели ребра.  
Кажется, насчет «друзей» Джон немного ошибся.  
– Шер… Хан… – Он завозился, пытаясь отстраниться. Голова шла кругом: этот поцелуй отличался от первого, как болид Формулы Один от минивэна. Но Джон, если честно, сейчас предпочел бы минивэн. Им он, по крайней мере, умел управлять.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Шерлок куда-то ему в макушку, чуть разжав руки, но и не думая его отпускать. – Все время забываю, что ты обычный человек. Как ты выбрался из капсулы?  
Джон привычно ухватился за подсказку.  
– Так и выбрался, – пробормотал он, тайком вдыхая знакомый запах (только потому, что ему некуда было деваться!). – Когда им понадобилась свободная капсула для их капитана, они проверили показатели и разморозили…  
– … самого, на их взгляд, безобидного. Ну конечно! – расхохотался Шерлок. Он немного отстранился, взяв Джона за плечи и глядя на него сияющими глазами. – Как они ошиблись! – Третий поцелуй был мягче второго, но глубже первого. А Джон был уверен, что у совершенства нет превосходной степени. Оказалось, еще как есть.  
Умом Джон понимал, что это следовало прекратить, но… но… это могло разозлить Хана, точно! А в гневе тот, как известно, был страшен. Запросто мог устроить эдакий локальный Армагеддон, как в последнем фильме.  
– Ты зачем там все разнес? – вырвалось у Джона, прежде чем он успел прикусить язык.  
– Спасал семью, – пожал плечами Шерлок. Красноречивый взгляд, устремленный на собеседника, не оставлял сомнений в том, кого именно он считает своей семьей.  
Джон сглотнул. Наступать второй раз на те же грабли он не собирался. Он отогнал привычную ноющую боль и сосредоточился на истории Шерлока. Точнее, Хана.  
– Ты не представляешь, что они творили в этой «Секции 31», – мрачно рассказывал тот. – Даже я в свое время гнушался такими методами. Опыты, которые они ставили… и не только над врагами, над союзниками тоже… – Он тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя неприятные воспоминания. Длинная челка упала на глаза. У Джона руки зачесались ее убрать, но Шерлок сделал это сам, раздраженным жестом отбросив ее назад.  
– Они получили по заслугам, – твердо закончил он. – Даже ты со своим гуманизмом не можешь этого отрицать.  
– Я не про этих. – Джон сам не понимал, зачем продолжает эту тему, но, кажется, именно этого от него и ждали. – Я про остальных.  
– Для меня все они были на одно лицо, – поморщился Шерлок. – Других я и не видел. А когда они взорвали торпеды… когда я думал, что потерял тебя… – Его голос сорвался. Джон с трудом удержался от стона – погруженный в мучительные воспоминания, Шерлок рефлекторно сжал пальцы, вновь забыв о своей суперсиле. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он попытался продолжить, но ему не дали: на этом месте сорвался Джон. Как уже упоминалось, железным он не был.  
Зато он был врачом. И, как врач, дававший клятву помогать ближнему своему (и исключительно из этих соображений!), он поспешил избавить этого ближнего от негативных эмоций самым доступным на тот момент способом. В четвертый раз.

Следовало, конечно, получше подумать, прежде чем так провоцировать влюбленного сверхчеловека. В отличие от культурного дракона, которого легко было отвлечь разговорами, Хан болтать не собирался. Он накинулся на Джона с прямотой и целеустремленностью торпеды и в одну секунду подмял его под себя, яростно целуя. Тот даже не пытался сопротивляться, понимая, что это так же бесполезно, как противиться стихии.  
К тому же, все это ему очень… в смысле, он наверняка заразился! Мог же он заразиться, в конце-то концов? Наркоманы постоянно друг от друга заражаются, а он чем хуже? Все эти обмены жидкостями… или вот царапины от когтей – точно что-то в кровь попало, нет сомнений! Иначе лежал бы он тут как безвольная тряпка, подставляя шею под эти поцелуи, больше похожие на укусы… вот, кстати, еще один отличный способ передать заразу...  
В общем, кто знает, как далеко это могло бы зайти, если бы в этот момент «приливная волна» не пошла назад, заставляя Шерлока скатиться с Джона и застонать, схватившись за голову.  
Тот мгновенно пришел в себя.  
– Тихо, тихо, все хорошо, – успокаивающим тоном произнес он, прижимаясь сзади к скрюченному в позе зародыша Шерлоку и запуская руки в непривычно прямые волосы. – Это нормально, не беспокойся. Давай помогу.  
– Наверное, последствия быстрой разморозки, – смущенно пробормотал тот, расслабляясь под легким массажем. Несколько минут спустя он поймал Джона за руку и, благодарно поцеловав, прижал ее к груди.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал он сонным голосом.  
– Тебе надо поспать, – испытывая острое чувство «дежа вю», заметил Джон – К утру все пройдет. – Он с надеждой посмотрел на светлеющее за окном небо, надеясь, что этот приступ рецидива был последним.  
Шерлок что-то согласно пробубнил и затих.

Очередная волна прихода накатила уже под утро. Шерлок рывком сел на постели, вцепившись в волосы – на сей раз, для разнообразия, рыжие, – и простонал:  
– Мартин, что мы с тобой вчера курили? – Оглянувшись по сторонам, он недоуменно заморгал. – Какого черта мы дрыхнем на работе? Который час?  
У Джона уже не было ни сил, ни желания разбираться, кого к нему в очередной раз принесла нелегкая (хотя и интересно было, что это за работа у них такая – в двуспальной-то кровати). Поэтому он просто накрылся с головой одеялом и промычал Волшебные Слова Мгновенного Усыпления, которые обычно работали безотказно на всех категориях страдающих от похмелья граждан (само собой, за исключением Шерлока):  
– ***, дай поспать, будь человеком! Полтора часа до будильника!  
(Вместо звездочек обычно вставлялось имя, идиоматическое выражение или пробел – в зависимости от обстоятельств).  
Волшебные Слова не подвели. Рыжий пришелец, как по команде, улегся обратно, зарылся носом в подушку и уже через минуту крепко спал.  
Джон накинул на него одеяло и, вздохнув, последовал его примеру.

Проснулся он, как спящая красавица – от того же самого. Пятого, если он не сбился со счета.  
«Да когда же это кончится?!» – мысленно взмолился Джон. Он открыл глаза, щурясь на солнечный свет, заливавший комнату, и замер, наткнувшись взглядом на сидящую рядом фигуру. Черные кудри, знакомый наклон головы, фамильным жестом сложенные пальцы…  
Вот только Шерлоком это видение быть никак не могло. У Шерлока не было привычки с утра пораньше изображать из себя прекрасного принца. И все же сходство было так разительно, что у Джона против воли вырвалось:  
– Шерлок?  
Видение энергично кивнуло. Джон не поверил глазам.  
«Может, это какой-нибудь другой Шерлок? – поневоле задумался он. – Какой-нибудь книжный персонаж, о котором я просто не знаю?»  
– А… а фамилия у тебя есть? – осторожно поинтересовался он, облокотившись на спинку кровати.  
Двойник раздраженно фыркнул – точь-в-точь как Шерлок – и его же голосом произнес:  
– Джон, хватит тупить. Это я.  
Эти интонации, и правильные имена, и даже фирменное фырканье – все это было так похоже на Шерлока, что Джон почти купился. Он бы точно купился, если бы пришелец, выдававший себя за Шерлока, не совершил стратегическую ошибку – наклонился вперед и с сосредоточенным видом потянулся к его губам. И тут же возмущенно замычал, наткнувшись на предостерегающе поднятый палец Джона.  
– А ну-ка прекрати! – сказал тот строго.  
– Пофему? – удивился Шерлок.  
Джон так устал за прошедшую ночь, что решил разнообразия ради сказать правду:  
– Потому что ты вчера обдолбился, как дятел, и теперь сам не понимаешь, что творишь. Устроил тут театр одного актера в 4D, а меня используешь вместо реквизита. Мне это надоело хуже горькой редьки. Так что если ты мой Шерлок – отвали. А если чужой… отвали, пожалуйста.  
Шерлок все-таки оказался чужим. Потому что «его» Шерлок ни за что бы не сказал:  
– Прости.  
– Что? – Джону показалось, что он ослышался.  
– Прости, Джон, – повторил Шерлок. – Я виноват. Я не думал, что все настолько далеко зайдет.  
– Понятно, – вздохнул Джон. – Вариант номер два. Ложись и попытайся поспать еще. Надеюсь, к обеду тебя попустит.  
– Джон, я в порядке.  
– Тогда я – чихуахуа.  
– Я честно в порядке.  
– Гав-гав, – согласился Джон.  
Шерлок схватился за голову.  
– Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил?  
– Даже не знаю, – задумчиво протянул Джон. – Вести себя адекватно?  
– О чем ты? – удивился Шерлок.  
Джон многозначительно постучал себя по губам. Его друг недоуменно нахмурился.  
– И что не так? – осторожно спросил он. – Я плохо целуюсь? Тебе не понравилось?  
Джон вытаращился на него, не веря своим ушам.  
– Это что, шутка такая?  
– С чего ты взял? – У Шерлока хватило наглости выглядеть обиженным.  
Джон сделал глубокий вдох и напомнил себе, что терпение – есть величайшая из добродетелей.  
– Если ты действительно МОЙ Шерлок, то должен знать – я понятия не имею, как ты целуешься. Потому что с МОИМ Шерлоком мы этого НЕ делаем. Никогда, – доходчиво объяснил он.  
– А как же сегодняшняя ночь? – поднял брови Шерлок.  
– Это был не ты, – твердо сказал Джон. – И сейчас не ты, – подумав, добавил он.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него, как на полного, но любимого идиота.  
– Джон, ты ничего не упускаешь? – мягко поинтересовался он.  
Тот открыл было рот чтобы ответить «нет», и тут до него дошло.  
– Ты все помнишь! – пораженно выдохнул он. – Это действительно ты!  
Шерлок радостно кивнул.  
– О чем я и говорил, – произнес он, довольно улыбаясь. – Стоит только немного подумать, и все становится очеви…  
– Подожди, подожди, – Джон торопливо прервал его излияния. – Если ты – это ты, то какого хрена тогда… – Он не договорил, выразительно покрутив пальцем в воздухе у своего рта.  
Шерлок возвел очи горе. Этот взгляд был Джону хорошо знаком.  
– Я опять что-то упускаю? – обреченно поинтересовался он.  
– Думай! – безжалостно велел ему Шерлок.  
Джон попытался, но безрезультатно: его перегруженный последними событиями мозг, похоже, уже давно собрал чемоданы и отбыл в заслуженный отпуск. И сейчас, наверное, возлежал в шезлонге где-нибудь на берегу моря, потягивая коктейль. Джон его не осуждал.  
– Не могу, – честно признался он.  
– Вспомни, что сказал тебе Майкрофт, – посоветовал Шерлок, бросив быстрый взгляд в окно – «на десять и на двенадцать». Судя по удовлетворенному выражению его лица, снайперы уже ушли, оставив их одних.  
Джон вспомнил, «что сказал ему Майкрофт», и уставился на Шерлока так, словно у того выросла вторая голова.  
– «Больше всего в жизни не хватает»? – пораженно процитировал он. – Больше всего… Ты же не имеешь в виду?..  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
– Подожди, подожди… – Джон не мог прийти в себя от удивления. – Я, наверное, что-то не так понял...  
– Все ты понял правильно, – проворчал Шерлок. – Да, я имею в виду тебя; да, я подозревал, как ты ко мне относишься; да, я не осознавал, что это взаимно – ты знаешь, я не очень силен в этой сфере… и нет, я не собираюсь больше это обсуждать: мой дракон уже все сказал за меня. И поскольку я уже «выздоровел»… – Тут он выразительно покосился на разобранную постель и проникновенно спросил: – Мы и дальше будем время терять или займемся, наконец, чем-нибудь полезным?  
Ответ на эту откровенную провокацию мог быть только один. Джон быстро вернул на место упавшую челюсть и, притянув Шерлока за шиворот к себе, решительно вовлек его в их первый-шестой поцелуй.

– А дракон твой целуется лучше.  
– Заткнись.

_fin_


End file.
